Steve Rogers
| birthdate = July 4, 1918 | birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, United States of America, Earth | deathdate = | deathplace = | species = Human | nationality = | residence = '- 1942': Brookyln, New York, United States of America '- present': Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = 1932 - 1936: George Washington High School, Brooklyn, New York, United States of America 1937 - 1938: Auburndale Art School, Brooklyn, New York, United States of America | affiliation = USA S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Avengers | profession = 1939 - 1943: Newspaper Boy | father = Joseph Rogers (d. 1918) | mother = Sarah Rogers (d. 1936) | siblings = | marital = married | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Peggy Carter | others = | actor = Chris Evans | appearances = 4 films | firstseenfilm = Captain America: The First Avenger | lastseenfilm = Avengers: Age of Ultron | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = }} Captain Steven Grant Rogers (born July 4, 1918) is a former officer of the United States Army, who now serves S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of The Avengers. During his tenure with the Army, he was used as a propaganda figure and quickly adopted the name Captain America. During World War II, Rogers fought for the Army and encountered many foes that he would defeat, including Johann Schmidt, known as the Red Skull. Although Rogers defeated Red Skull, he was forced to crash the plane where they last fought to prevent the death of innocent civilians. After the crash, Rogers was frozen for almost 70 years, until he awoke in 2011, where he was greeted by Nick Fury. Fury helped Rogers adapt to the 21st century, providing him with an apartment and a job. In 2012, Loki attack a S.H.I.E.L.D. base and stole the Tesseract. Fury soon came to Rogers, informing him of the situation and asking him to help recover it from Loki. Rogers soon agreed to help the cause. Rogers helped S.H.I.E.L.D. and became a founding member and leader of the Avengers, directing them to save New York City and defeating Loki, who returned to his home planet of Asgard with his adopted brother, Thor. The team went their separate ways, until they were further needed. Rogers would later face the return of his friend, Bucky, having survived his fall. Biography Early life Steven Rogers was born on July 4, 1918 in Brooklyn, New York in the United States of America to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Joseph died on May 8, 1918, before Steve was born. From 1932 to 1936, Rogers attended George Washington High School in the town of his birth and attended Auburndale Art School from 1937 to 1937, also in Brooklyn. His mother Sarah died on October 15, 1936. United States Army service Recruitment attempts Super Soldier program Disappearance After promising to meet her for a date, Rogers' radio feed came to a sudden halt, as the Captain had crashed into the ice below. The plane and Rogers became frozen and despite many attempts to find him, with Howard Stark joining the search and finding the Tesseract, Rogers wouldn't be discovered for almost 70 years. Recovery In 2011, after searching in the Arctic, scientists discovered a frozen Rogers and his shield. They soon recovered and examined him, becoming surprised that he was still alive despite his frozen state. Rogers awakened in a room that appeared to be in the 1940s, but Rogers quickly noticed the baseball game on the radio, stating that he was at the game and that he knew something was wrong. He confronted a woman in the room, who quickly called for two guards. Rogers quickly dispatched the guards and escaped the facility, eventually arriving on the streets of New York, in Times Square. He was soon greeted by Nick Fury, who informed him that he had been asleep for almost 70 years. Rogers quickly remembered Peggy and his promised date, showing sorrow for missing it. The Avengers initiative Loki's arrival Capturing Loki Loki's defeat Bucky's return Ultron's rise Behind the Scenes Steve Rogers was portrayed by Chris Evans in four films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Appearances Captain America: The First Avenger * Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter * The Incredible Hulk * The Avengers * Iron Man 3 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. – "Pilot" * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. – "0–8–4" * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. – "Girl in the Flower Dress" * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Avengers: Age of Ultron avengers endgame }} Category:1918 births Category:American military personnel Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:United States Army captains Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Army personnel